otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The O'Dwyers
Odie = | |ProfilePic = OdieProfile.png|CharacterName = Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer|Sigil = |Flavor = Can cut a tank in half.|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 154|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Oceanside California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Former Host of Astreiya's Spawn|Level = 3|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●●○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuring + Touch + Enchantment|Power Effect 1 = Odie can and manipulate its shape, usually forming it into a razor-sharp katana. He can also chill objects he touches, or enchant them, causing them to cool anything that they themselves touch.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 2 = Odie can transform into a cloud of , allowing him to move through the air or pass through small spaces. While in he can use . Transforming causes to both him and anyone else he transforms along with him.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Odie is immune to earthly , and has a resistance to supernatural .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = Having once been possessed by a spawn of , Odie is completely immune to all forms of possession and supernatural mind-controlling effects. This also causes his eyes to glow green, if ever so slightly.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Star Child|Power Effect 5 = Odie can passively radiate a field of cold, reducing the temperature of everything within 5 yards of him. By concentrating he can extend this effect up to 10 yards, however this will begin to tire him if maintained. While under this effect, is easier to use and causes significantly less . }} |Notes Content = Powers Explaination *Odie was once possessed by a of the , a powerful Fallen Angel. Because of this circumstance he has gained powers that aligned with manipulating cold and is immune to possession. **Odie's touch can the surface of an object to in a matter of seconds. This drop in temperature lingers for quite some time, even after he lets go of the object. an object all the way through takes longer, biological matter takes quite some time. **Odie can conjure and manipulate supernatural ice. Like his touch this ice objects and surfaces it touches. He is capable of forming this ice into weapons, and reforming it with concentration. Conjuring greater amounts of ice requires exponentially more effort. Ice conjured this way doesn't melt, it simple vanishes. **When Odie uses he doesn't move very fast. Prolonged or successive use of this skill gives Odie, and anyone he's transformed along with him causes motion sickness. The longer he's transformed and the more things he transforms along with him, the more sever and greater the duration of the motion sickness. *Odie's Sex Move emulates his pull within the social hierarchy of the school and his general knowledge of the supernatural world, causing him to eventually find out a way to aid his lover as by finding the vulnerabilities of their enemies. The Strings his lover gains on him symbolize the attachment he has for them, and the resulting vulnerability from that attachment. ---- *Is only called Brendan by his mother. He's begun to hate the name in the last two years. **After moving to Cold Springs, Odie saw that the local college had entry-level police academy classes. He resolved to become an officer of the law, like his father before him. **He's learned how to make his own fake IDs, but does so infrequently. *He's picked up an eye for detail after working with Murdoc. He's proved a fast learner, and he has basic forensic skills and can deduce things with facts he's given in a realistic way. **His deductions, right or wrong, usually get him into some kind of trouble. **His experience with Murdoc, and his dad having been on the police force, has made Odie want to become a police officer and/or detective. *His PTSD has almost completely vanished. Only massively traumatic events caused by certain events or images would be able to cause it to resurface. **In general he's a lot more confident due to having worked a lot of strange cases with Murdoc. *He still plays games frequently. He owns a Gameboy with Pokemon Blue, and an N64, in addition to his SNES. **He's still better than the Twins at video games, though the gap is much smaller than it used to be, at least in Yuri's case. *Despite the fact that he doesn't use his powers for months at a time, his eyes have remained green, and will never change back like Mandy Land and Isaac's do. *Smokes weed er'ry day. This keeps him calm. *His family life has become strange over the passed 16 months. **Still tends to treat Hunter like he's a little kid, even though he looks like a teenager now. **Has a strained relationship with his mom due to her being so overprotective of him. He thinks she's smothering him, so he rarely stays home if he doesn't have to. **Convincing his mother to let them keep Rodin was actually very easy, as she believes the huge dog will keep her family, home, safe. *Hates green skittles, blue M&M's, and doesn't like Gatorade or Martinis. *Basically everything supernatural or bad that has happened or will happen is still totally his fault.}}}} |-|Hunter= | |ProfilePic =BrendanProfile.png|CharacterName = Hunter O'Dwyer|Sigil = |Flavor = You feel the presence of a terrifying demon...|Height = 5'2"|Weight = 116|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Steel Blue|Month = June|Day = 13th|Year = 1996|CurrentAge = 2|Birthplace = Arizona, Monument Valley|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Demifiend|PowerSource = Child of and |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Hunter can manipulate objects with sheer willpower, allowing him to move them at a distance.}} |Notes Content = *He looks to be around 14yrs old despite having only been born two years ago. *Luana gave him the name Hunter after taking him in and raising him for a short time. **Before then everyone used to call him Brendan, mainly because he himself thought he was Odie but eventually became his own person and stopped looking like him as well. *To make sure no one would question his existance, Luana did something that caused everyone to think he has always been Odie's brother. *He is an act against nature, or as his demon mother likes to call him "abomination." Hunter was born within Odie's soul with the unintentional help from Belxephon and Astreiya. **Despite her disgust with him, Astreiya has never actually had any "children", so she doesn't want this one to die. **She cannot directly assist Hunter if he is on earth however. *At first the group thought he was a demon but the twin's grandmother explained that he is actually a demifiend. A demon with a human's soul. *He looks like Odie did when he was seven years old and even has a small amount of his memories, but he knows that Astrieya is his true mother. **He also thinks Mandy and Isaac are his sister and brother. *When he was younger he would carry around Odie's teddy bear, Winkers, and would usually hug him when he got scared. **He used to also sometimes bring his teddy bear to his ear to listen to him. It's unknown if Winkers is sentient, possessed or if it's just his imagination. *Hunter's real (demon) name is unknown. **Luana thinks he is especially dangerous because of this. *After his encounter with Lucifer at the bowling alley he now hates cats and enjoys hunting and eating them with Rodin. *He really doesn't like eating normal human food and will avoid it at all costs. **When he's home eating a meal prepared by his adopted mother, Claudia, he gives almost all of it to Rodin when she isn't looking. **When he goes to school he merely skips lunch. }}}} | |ProfilePic = LukaProfile.png|CharacterName = Rodin|Sigil = |Flavor = Misses his brother.|Height = 3'3"|Weight = 236|HairColor = Silver|EyeColor = |Month = September|Day = 30th|Year = 1992|CurrentAge = 4|Birthplace = River Styx|Nationality = Infernal Denizen|Role = Hunter's Pet|Species = English Mastiff|PowerSource = Hound of the Stygian Lich|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Training|Power Effect 1 = Rodin's unearthly breed has a number of traits that put him above a typical hound: *Stronger, smarter, more durable, and tougher. *Can assume a semi-translucent spectral form, granting him muffled movement. His eyes will glow while in this form. *Can see and smell this includes bot ethereal (Ghosts) and corporeal undead (Zombies). *Immune to and effects.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Sound|Power Effect 2 = Can let slip a supernatural bark that nearby and can stun targets of his choosing at close range.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Training|Power Effect 3 = Rodin can be trained to perform up to 4 supernatural powers by watching someone demonstrates it for him repeatedly. The time it takes for him to learn these skills differs from skill to skill.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting + New Trick|Power Effect 4 = Rodin can inhale deeply for a moment before breathing out a stream of flames with a 3 yard range. He cannot empower this effect like Lucas can.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Trance + New Trick|Power Effect 5 = Rodin can enter a 7 hour slumber, during which he has massively accelerated healing.}} |Notes Content =*Rodin obeys Lucas's commands above all others and understand English well enough to obey slightly more complex commands than a typical dog. **He'll obey these commands even if they lead to his own death or result in self-harm. He's unable to disobey Lucas. He can instantly tell if someone isn't Lucas regardless of if they appear to be him, sound like him, or anything else that would help them to pass for Lucas. **Despite this, he'll still listen to Lucas's frends. *His biology is different than a typical English Mastiff, being slightly larger and stronger. **He's able to eat any type of food without becoming ill. Even things that are normally to dogs or other living creatures. **He doesn't need to sleep, but enjoys sleeping or resting so he does it quite often when he isn't needed. **His coat doesn't shed. Because his coat is a silvery-grey color, which is not typical to English Mastiff breed, a knowledgeable vet or breeder could be able to tell he's not a typical dog. **He is immune to earthly diseases and doesn't age. *Rodin spends a lot of time "off-screen" as his large size prevents him from accompanying the group to most public areas. **While he isn't with the group he's generally off exploring the area, hunting for food, or generally just causing playful mischief. *The is a sub-breed of that was bred with earthly dogs to hunt down who escaped from , because the breed is only partially it is not affected by sanctified effects. In the last few thousand years the breed has become popular with , , and as it is capable of hunting down wandering or sniff out fresh corpses. *Despite being an skill, Rodin himself is not . *His reception within the Vera family has been mixed: **Lucas loves him, but doesn't fully grasp the responsibility of owning and taking care of a pet, he generally gets wrapped up in what he's doing and forgets to play with Rodin sometimes. Rodin is blindly loyal and loves Lucas unconditionally, though he thinks the Twins make his job way more difficult than it needs to be by not bringing him with them when they go places. **Yuri regarded Rodin as little more than another "power" at first, however he's become emotionally attached to him over the months because Rodin is a good pet and protects the family. **Clara feels safer with a guard dog around the house, but isn't all that attached to him. Rodin doesn't really care much for her either. **Vincent thinks he's an awesome dog because he's big and brawny. **Luana feeds him leftovers constantly, basically using him as a garbage disposal, she views him as a great asset to help protect her family. Rodin loves her and spends time with her when the Twins are at school. **Yasmine thinks he's filthy and stays away from him. Rodin thinks she's too loud. **Rodin gets along with Brendan very well, and the two of them constantly play and hunt neighborhood pets to eat. Rodin even lets Brendan ride on his back. *Rodin initially appeared with another hound, Luka, who was Yuri's summon. **Luka was Rodin's brother. Since Yuri gave up being able to summon Luka and he returned to , Rodin misses him quite a bit.}}}} |-|Claudia = |Height = 5'3"|Weight = 110|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = February|Day = 4th|Year = 1961|CurrentAge = 35|Birthplace = Beacon Hills, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters